I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all
by Never Wanted To Dance
Summary: Orihime realizes Ulquiorra isn't all he seems. She also realizes she isn't the only one living in fear at the moment, what happens when her friends turn up. Will she go with them? UlquHime
1. Chapter 1

_"You must eat," he practically pleaded with the young girl, she simply shook her head causing locks of hair to fall in her eyes. This act of defiance infuriated the man stood before her. His piercing green eyes contrasted with his jet black hair, his eyes were now scanning the girl in front of him._

Arms across her chest and head held high as if trying to keep what little pride she had left, she didn't give into the food on the cart despite her stomach telling her to. Moments later she pushed the cart from herself towards the man, he simply stood and hadn't expected for the cart to hit him. However, when it did it did so with such brutal force it knocked him off his feet. In his mind that girl pushing the cart away which such force was rather uncharacteristic of her.

For a few minutes he listened, listened to the girl's heavy breathing and weeping. He supposed he'd better not get involved, that would be going against his orders and although he didn't show it he was afraid of what would happen if he went against the orders he'd been given.

He growled now developing what felt like a deep loathing of the adolescent, for the orders he'd been given. To feed and supervise her required patience of a saint, something he didn't have.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. She then went to pick up the pieces of shattered crockery from around his feet. He began to help her, thinking that when his master wanted to see her he'd want her in one piece.

He left shortly after that, left her gazing at the moon behind 3 metal bars, silently saying goodbye to the freedom she'd once had. Orihime hoped, prayed her friends would come soon. She didn't like it here, it was like being locked in a cage. The only visitor she ever got was Ulquiorra and he didn't exactly like her did he?

She heard footsteps, her keen ears told her they were his footsteps, the man's she no longer feared. He was no longer the cold Ulquiorra she'd known a few months ago for now he was kinder to her. Even when she was told her friends no matter how much they wished too they wouldn't make it here, he'd been there to wipe away her tears of pain. He'd also tried to say words of comfort but couldn't; he didn't know how.

Ulquiorra gazed through the metal bars unaware the girl was watching him do this. He just couldn't help it whenever he looked at her it felt like what he had for a heart beat faster.

"Can an espada feel such emotions?" he thought this had remained in his mind. Clearly not. Now Orihime was staring at him with very wide eyes.

"Emotions such as what?" she questioned as he allowed himself to sit down.

"I don't know, I just keep getting these weird feelings," he felt embarressed that he had to ask a teenager what his emotion was.

"Weird feelings," she tapped her chin with her forefinger as she thought, "I got it after what Ishida-kun told me, you're in love," she added clapping her hands excitedly.

He just stared at her,grateful she knew what emotion he was experiencing . He cringed with her nexy question, the question he dreaded.

"So who's the lucky person?" she asked.

"I can't tell you her name," he replied.

"Describe her," Orihime shot back, he sighed but nodded may as well get it over with,after all he had to keep her company for the next 2 hours.

"Well she's more than a pretty face lets put it that way. She's kind yet fragile and she's considerate yet sometimes stubborn," he had a small smile on his face as he spoke.

"Lucky person," Orihime stated Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at her, "what?"

"Foolish girl let me tell you this way," he laughed slightly. He then sat next to Orihime whom still didn't understand. He gently pushed her chin up with his forefinger and looked into her eyes before he latched his dark lips onto her light ones.

He pulled away after a few seconds and looked upon a very confused distraught Orihime, "what's wrong?"

"Me why me?" she asked.

"You know why. Why what's wrong is it Ichigo?" he asked. He knew Orihime had had a crush on Ichigo for a long time, he found this quite sad.

"No, no," she waved her hands frantically as she spoke,"it's not Ichigo."

Ulquiorra watched as her eyes watered after mantioning Ichigo's name. He could also tell she was trying so hard not to cry, her failure was shown with the pearly tears which slid down her cheeks. He pulled her towards him before wiping her precious eyes, he smiled as he did so.

"You should smile more often," Orihime hicoughed, he shrugged taking her opinion on board. According to the few people who'd seen his smile had said he should do it more often including Grimmjow. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would speak civally to one another if they were in the mood to, the rest of the time they were at each others throats. That however was in front of Aizen, their master their lord. The thing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow resented;being told what to think and feel and even say. They had one common goal though;to get Orihime home safely but how?

How he'd never be able to surpass Aizen,well maybe in his dreams. By now two and a half hours had passed yet so little had happened within them, Ulquiorra stood to lave. He frowned as Orihime grabbed his wrist.

"I don't like to be alone," she whispered. He nodded before sitting back down.

How had they ended up like this? They started off as captive and watchman, now they were a couple. Although Ulquiorra knew their relationship would terminate once her friends cam he didn't car, for now he'd enjoy it whilst it lasted. He didn't care if he died defending her if she chose to stay, he knew her staying wasn't an option but he'd fight for her.

He'd never cared about phsyical pain before, however the emotional pain he carries daily is unbareable for one man. He didn't ever want to share his troubles with anyone, he didn't know why this was either.

"Orihime watched Ulquiorra, her watchman and lover as she did so she noticed he seemed agitated. She embraced his slender frame , she looked up at him before she spoke.

"Hypocrite," was the one word that passed her looked at her the confusion was clear on his usually indifferent face, "you tell me to eat but look at you-" she added Ulquiorra cut her off.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"You're a stick," she smiled, "you're my stick though," she let out a contented sigh as she finished her sentence. He smiled realizing she was joking with him and there was nothing wrong with him, well minus being a hypocrite and a stick.

Orihime curled up in his lap, strangely enough she felt safe there around him. Ironic how he is supposedly the enemy and here they were fearless. She was fearless of him and he was fearless of what would happen if he got found out. Only one thing mattered to the man and she needed to hear his semtence.

"I love you, Inoue Orihime," he stated. He was answered with soft snoring. He wasn't annoyed by it, he found it incredibly cute. He chuckeled before he spoke to four stone walls, "am I that boring?"

Ever since he'd known Orihime returned his feelings he'd been happier than he ever remembered feeling. Strange how three hours can change someone.

"No you're not boring at all, you're kind of interesting," Ulquiorra's thoughts were disturbed by Orihime's speech.

"We've never even had a proper conversation before," he replied.

"We could always have one," Orihime replied, she then seixed the opportunity, "what's been bothering you recently. You seem troubled."

Ulquiorra shifted slightly disliking the fact he'd been backed into a corner, "if I tell you promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise now please tell me."

"Fine."


	2. Pain

"I've only ever feared one man, that man being Aizen. The man in charge, what would happen if he found out about this? Would I lose an arm like Grimmjow? Or worse would he kill me?" Ulquiorra told the red haired girl whom by this point was staring at him in awe. She could hardly believe the emotionless feced man could have that much on his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter what he does," Orihime stated.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked confusion buzzing in his mind.

"I'll heal you," she whispered resting her head on the 4th Espada's stomach. This statement didn't make Ulquiorra feel any more at ease, it worried him about what would Orihime's friends do when they find out? Would they desert her, would they think of her as a traitor? No Orihime is to gentle and kind to even think of betraying someone, she'd stop attacking someone if they begged her to stop. That's her problem she's too gentle. That's why **she must** be kept out of this war.

"No Orihime you can't do that for two reasons, reason one you promised me you wouldn't heal me if I died. Reason two what would your friends think?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"I don't care what they'd think, they'd come round to you being with us eventually. Please just don't harm them too badly when they arrive, I know it's your orders but please," she was now sobbing into Ulquiorra's stomach, he hated this feeling. He hated watching her cry and not knowing what to say, he could guarantee he wouldn't hurt them too much but he couldn't speak for the other Espada.

He'd always wanted to die though somehow, he wanted to escape from Aizen and his pointless orders. Now though he was torn between escape and Orihime. He knew her suggestion was not an option no matter how much she cried and pleaded.

An unbarable feeling passed through him, one of Orihimes friends was already critically injured, the chances of her surviving were between that of slim and none. Although he felt no remorse for Aaroniero dying he felt pity for this Rukia person. He decided nopt to make matters worse for Orihme by letting her know this, she'd already cried once for some Sado guy, letting her know this Rukia girl was only just hanging on would be painful. His reptilian eyes gazed out of the metal bars at the pernament night sky and he sighed.

_**A/N sorry it's short, Read and review? I promise the next one will be a lot longer.**_

_**Although I need ideas.**_


End file.
